falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
-Centralisation of Intelligence and Security Service Act of 527AER-
'- Amendment 559AER' Preamble ”To improve national security and to allow more detailed and rapid reports from the intelligence services, I hereby propose the elimination of the current dispersed bureaucracy that controls sections of the Intelligence Services and for them to be organised under a centralised organisation. This will allow the new organisation to work closely with the entirety of the Imperial Cabinet and provide accurate reports without having to process through conflicting chains of command. - Chancellor Liam Neeson Proposal Section I: The Foundation Clause I: All intelligence services will be organised under a single organization named the “Imperial Secret Services Bureau", under the new position of Director of Imperial Secret Services. Section II: The Director of the Imperial Secret Services Bureau Clause I: The position of the Director of Imperial Secret Services Bureau will be appointed by the Imperial Office and Imperial Chancellor in conjunction. They are tasked with working with the Imperial Cabinet to provide accurate intelligence of the Government to act upon. Clause II: The Director of the Imperial Secret Services Bureau can be removed from office with the agreement of the Imperial Chancellor and the Imperial Office. Section III: Structure of the Imperial Secret Services Bureau Clause I: The Imperial Secret Services Bureau will include Imperial Security Services (Internal Security), Imperial Secret Intelligence Service (Foreign Intelligence), Imperial Code and Cypher service (Communications Intelligence) and the Imperial Defence Intelligence Service (Military Intelligence). Section IV: Responsibilities of the Imperial Secret Services Bureau Clause I: The Imperial Security Service shall be responsible for ensuring counterintelligence and internal threats within the nation are monitored and reported to the Imperial Cabinet. This includes counterintelligence and counterterrorism act it recommends be taken. Clause II: The Director will be responsible for conversing with the Imperial Chancellor and Minister of Internal Affairs and ensuring all the Bureau’s recommendations are relayed for approval. All operations must be confirmed by the Imperial Chancellor before they can be undertaken. *- Sub-Clause I: In times of National Emergency and Security the Director can authorise any action to be undertaken on his own authority at the discretion of the Imperial Office. Section IV: The Responsibilities of the Branches Clause I: The Imperial Secret Intelligence Service will be responsible for gathering intelligence on foreign powers and organisations to safeguard the security of the nation. They will report to the Imperial Chancellor as protocol specifies. Clause II: The Imperial Code and Cypher Service will be responsible for monitoring suspect communications of both foreign and internal origin and alerting the Cabinet when such things pose a threat to National Security. Alongside this they are responsible for ensuring secure government communication however investigation into Government officials cannot be undertaken without a warrant from The Council of the Empire. They will report to the Imperial Chancellor as protocol specifies. Clause III: The Imperial Defence Intelligence Service is responsible for working with the Ministry of Defence's own intelligence services (The Offices of Naval Intelligence and Army Intelligence) to ensure accurate and detailed reports are produced for front line units as well as identifying foreign military threats and reporting them to the correct authorities. They will report to the Imperial Chancellor as protocol specifies. Section VII: Reporting Protocol Clause I: All reports are to be delivered in both original and formatted forms for review by the Imperial Chancellor, the heads of Services will be held responsible for their respective departments. Section VIII: The Contingency Clause Clause I: In the event of an “Intelligence Breach” the Imperial Office, alongside the Chancellor's Office, have the authority to authorize an Intelligence Command Purge in which all members of the Intelligence Services who are in a position to cause a breach of national security are to be detained and investigated. An Interim administration may be created at this point and shall be replaced when the investigations are concluded. Category:The Institute of Laws and Regulations